Why him
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Why Him... Why was it him that had to fall...why was it him that had to... this is a story based on AlecxMagnus and a scence in City of Ashes...around the boat scence...read inside for a little more detail... WARNING: Character Death and Slash!


Ok…this is an alternative story to the part in City of Ashes were Magnus is holding up the barriers and Alec falls off the ship…and yes…it might not be completely like the story…but that is what makes it my original…  
It is sad…but…nevermind…read the story…

Here is a link to a pic. that inspirsed this short fanfic.:  
(remove the spaces!)

http:// trinityvalentine. deviantart .com /art/ Alec-and-Magnus- 118270289

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mortal Instruments…or the characters! I don't own the pic. above!

* * *

He watched in horror with his golden eyes as his angel fell from the ship. The dark body was free falling from the ship since it was pushed off. Everything about that made him want to stop time and catch the boy from falling. A small gasp came from his mouth as he watched the body leave the ship.

_Why him…_ he thought.

He was trying so hard to keep the wards away, but the horror stabbed at his heart like a thousand knives. Trying so hard to fight the urge and not look, he failed. His eyes followed the figure fall into the water. A large pain stabbed his heart when the boy first hit the water head first. He closed his eyes tightly. He wished he could just jump from the truck and swim to him, but he couldn't let the wards come back. So he stayed there keeping the wards from returning. Tears were stinging his eyes. He had never felt anything like this pain in his eight hundred years.

_Why him… _

"Alec…Alec…Alec…" he muttered over and over to himself. The one he loved so much, was going to die. The energy in his body began to decrease to almost nothing. Sweat began to form on his temple and the back of his neck. His eyes still remained shut. He began to feel weak, but he knew he must remain strong for Alec, for Alec's friends and family. His eyes flashed open, and he looked to the ship as if he was waiting for something. Like we you know when a firework is going to explode, but you don't know the exact second it would go off. The same was for Magnus. He knew something was wrong, and the wrong would show its face soon enough. Then the 'something' showed its true form as something that happen in a second of time. The ship exploded. He was wide-eyed for that very moment, and the wards he was holding back were now gone. It took him a couple of seconds to register what had happened just now then he realized what he had to do next.

_Why him…_

Magnus soon dove into the river. He swam with un-imaginable speed, trying to get to Alec in time. He reached Alec as he was floating, unmoving, in the water. He placed Alec's around his shoulder and swam to the edge of the river. He sat on the edge and pulled Alec up to him. Lying in his lap was his beloved Alec, eyes closed and barely breathing.

_Why him…_

"No…Alec…please don't die on me…please…" he begged his unconscious love. Blood was staining Magnus's clothing as it was Alec's. Magnus then began to cry out the tears that were being locked inside his eyes. They fell from his eyes and onto Alec's silence face. Magnus' golden cat eyes remained closed as they leaked salty tears.

_Why him…_

"Mag…nus…" came the grim and worn voice of Alec. Alec's bloody hand from Magnus and held it tight. Magnus's eyes flashed opened. His eyes grew wide and gasped at what his ears had heard. He gently held his Shadowhunter love's hand back.

"Al…ec…" he muttered in disbelief. His mouth hung open.

"Magnus…I…love…you…just…to…let…you…know…before…I…di-" Alec could not finish the statement. Then his body went silent and still. The hand that was clutched in the warlock's dropped from it. Even when his mouth was open, it grew some more as it dropped. Magnus began to breathe rapidly.

_Why him…_

"Alec…" he muttered down to his beloved, then his head rose to the heavens, "…ALEC!" This cry was heard by anyone nearby. Now, another angel would return to the great place in the sky. While bowing his head, Magnus pulled Alec's body close to his and held onto him for the last time. Sobs were coming from him now, louder than ever. He would never forget Alec, his love.

_Why him…_

* * *

Yes I no that at the time I don't think Alec 'loved' Magnus…but I thought it was sweet…but so sad….and I did think at one point to Alec had died, but he lived and finally kissed Magnus in the last book…YEAH!!!  
I did this out of boredom…and for the love of two of my fav. M.I. ppl…

Review!  
Peace Out Girl Scout!


End file.
